Pain Tolerance
by TheOregonianSpider
Summary: A young man who has been taken, used and manfactured to aid All for One with infiltrating U.A's walls to try to get to know where All Might and his successor are and what they're doing. Yusha has other plans. Being a hero is one. Getting revenge is another. (IN PROGRESS and give your thoughts)
1. Chapter 0

Yusha Taeru

Quirk: Body Reconstruction Allows the user to change the muscle and bone structure to what they see fit. The only drawbacks of this quirk is after using it for an extended amount of time and turning back to their original form, the areas that were transformed will have minor to major pain and soreness to the amount of time it was changer. This effect is ampliyed when the areas that are transformed were damaged by outside causes.

Feat: Stronger Body When Super Regeneration, Bone Growth, Muscle and Super Strength were introduced to each other, the user's bones became as strong as solid steel beams and the muscle fibers can become elastic like rubber, strong as silk rope and durable like the strongest ballistic fiber known to man.

Feat: Pain Tolerance When the user reconstructs their body, the pain that would feel from it is non-exiscent for reconstruction and when damaged from outside sources. Can make it so that if B.R is used for short time, the pain will not happen, due to its comparsion of picking up something heavy for short time.

Backstory:  
Was kidnapped by the L.O.V, due to trying to save parents from them and not having a quirk at the age of 13. Was a test subject for Nomus, but somehow his genes prevented him from turning into like one. Due to this, the L.O.V were going to use him as a undercover student of U.A to try to find All Might and kill him, but when he turned 19, he escaped their captivity and damaged any research that was used for Nomu development. Found Aizawa when he was trying to capture a villian, Yusha helped him by using his quirk to grab them and into Aizawa's hands. Aizawa then began to question who Yusha was, and Yusha told him about how he escaped from L.O.V's hands and that gave Aizawa the idea to make Yusha a "transfer" student for his class. He was given the written exam and some how got a 90 score, due to his natural intelect and somewhat knowing how the hero system works prior his kidnapping. He is now the oldest student in 1-A, beating Bakugo by 3~ years. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day

I remember the day when I was taken. Before "them", my family were just doing the usual routines, that a Japanese family were doing. My mom was cleaning the house, listening to the latest news about the heroes feats, and giving the best love to my father and I.

My father was from America, so he was a lot taller than my mother and had a distinct look, that said "I will hunt you if you hurt my family", even at the ripe age of 37. My mom on the other hand was small, "adorable" as my father would say it and looked a bit like a "usual" Japanese woman at the age of 30.

Me? I got a mix of both, at the age of 13, I was 5'9 to my father's 6'7 and had mostly my mother's features. I did good in my classes at Aldera Junior High, even though I was beaten by another student for number one from a different class. The only downside of this school? The bullies. I didn't get a quirk and that brought them to me, as a little toy to play with. They would try to put me down by calling me names, beating me up or/and destroying my ideas for costumes. My love for heroes came from my dad, since his parents were in a time that Quirks didn't even exist yet. My dad always showed my pre-Quirk comics that a man named "Mr. Lee" made and how his comics gave hope and joy for humanity.

My mom went to the front door to go to the supermarket to buy some food for dinner, when she suddenly screamed. There was a man with a Quirk that made my mother cease from moving and with said Quirk try to abduct my mother. My father, who was there near her, tried to stop the man from hurting his wife and another man appeared behind the first man who seemed to have a Quirk that made him like rubber, grabbed my dad and mom and started to go towards their room. I tried to stop the both of them, even with being quirkless and trying to push him down to save them. I was then grabbed by the back of my neck and I heard them speak the first words I heard from him.

"I'll get the kid out of here to give to Boss, you deal with them. Got it?"

The first man, nodded in approval and gave my captor a small syringe. My captor, then injected me with it in the neck and I started to yell for my family, while they were being dragged towards their room. I reached out for them and started to pass out. The last words I heard my parents say was…

"We will always love you and you need to grow stronger for us." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escape**

After I was given to the League of Villains, the only thing I remember was…

**Needles.**

So many **needles**.

Through those needles though, I was experimented on and used for a "big project". They were times where the medicine wore off a lot quicker than it usually would. But through those moments, I saw that I was in a glass tube. I saw another "people". Monsters I would call them, but to the villains they called them "Nomus". Apparently I didn't turn into one, due to having a dormant quirk that couldn't be activated through normal means. It was called "Pain Tolerance" and if used correctly, it would make any pain non-existent. When I heard that, I was pleased through anesthesia-induced sleep, since I can use that for an advantage.

When they released me from my glass tube, I asked them, "What's the time?". A purple mist came from nowhere and responded, "Three years since you were…"acquired" from your residence". I was then brought to a room with three men on the ground, handcuffed, sack over their heads and pleating for mercy. There was also a man that had many tubes in him and had no upper facial features, assuming that this was the boss around here, I simply took a bow towards him, took a seat and had to go through the worst pain of my life.

After the "procedure" as the boss called it, I was immediately put back in my tube. I then spent the days I was awake and out of my tube to practice with my newly found quirks. The villains had no idea that their little test subject would get away will a guard forgot to give me anesthesia, ruin that lab with my grotesque quirks and got the hell out of dodge, as fast as I could.

When I saw the outside for the very first time, in six years of pain, grief and anger.

I knew one thing I must do.

Become a hero and stop my captors from ever doing this ever again.


End file.
